Beth Greene (TV Series)
: For Beth from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, see Beth (Alexandria). : For Abraham Ford's wife, see Beth Ford. Beth Greene is the youngest daughter of Hershel and half-sister of Maggie and Shawn. She was in a relationship with Jimmy before he was eaten alive. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm After Hershel married Annette, and she moved into Hershel's Farm, they gave birth to Beth. Beth has lived her entire life on the farm. She attended high school, along with Jimmy, and began a casual relationship with him at some point. As the apocalypse broke out, Hershel barricaded his family, Jimmy, Otis and Patricia within the farm. She was devastated by her mother and brother's deaths. She often was protected of by Jimmy. They both often had to be chased around by Hershel before and after the apocalypse began, presumably because of their sexual activity. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Bloodletting When Beth's sister, Maggie, saw a man running toward their property, she called everyone outside, including Beth. When Rick explained his son Carl had been shot by Otis and Hershel led him inside the house to treat Carl, Beth helped by gathering some towels for Carl. Later that day, she waited for Shane and Otis to get back from a supply run. Save The Last One Beth, along with Jimmy, did not make an appearance in this episode. Cherokee Rose Beth is first seen gathering some rocks for Otis's funeral. She and the others attend the funeral where everyone piles up the rocks in memory of his contributions to the group and, more specifically, Carl's survival. Chupacabra Beth joins the group to do some work on the farm. She then lets Rick know that Hershel wants to see him. Afterward, she helps Lori, Carol, and Patricia prepare for dinner. The group gathers for the meal. Beth ends up sitting at the "kids" table with Jimmy, Maggie and Glenn. She cleans the table and does the dishes after everyone has finished eating. Secrets Beth and Patricia approach Rick and Shane, announcing they would like to take part in gun training. Rick says he first has to ask Hershel and, with his approval, he takes Beth, Patricia, and others to the shooting range. Beth slowly learns to shoot along with everyone else. Pretty Much Dead Already Beth is not seen until the end of the episode, when she is playing checkers with Carl and Patricia. She witnesses Shane handing out guns to his group and notices her father, Jimmy, Rick, and two zombies: Louise Bush and Doug. She runs toward the barn with the others and watches as Rick's group shoot the zombies that were kept in the barn, including her mother and half-brother. She and Jimmy hold each other and watch as all their zombified friends and Family are shot. Nebraska After seeing her mother Annette and half-brother Shawn get shot, Beth becomes hysterical. She hovers over her mother's corpse, unaware that she is still undead. She turns the body over and is subsequently attacked by the zombiefied corpse of her mother. The group manages to pull her away before she is bit. Hershel comforts her as their family walks back to the house, with Shane throwing his accusations at them along the way. She then attends the funeral for her mother, brother, and Sophia. Later, she is seen washing dishes and suddenly collapses to the kitchen floor. Maggie and the others then lay Beth on a bed in the guest bedroom thinking she might be in shock of what she had seen earlier that day. Rick and Glenn then travel into town and accompany Hershel and tell him about Beth. Triggerfinger In the farm house, Beth is still in a state of shock, not being able to react to anything. Maggie tells Andrea a story about Beth finding her birth control pills, and how she lied to their father to keep her out of trouble. 18 Miles Out Beth is the center of a dispute between Lori, Maggie, and Andrea. Beth wants to commit suicide, having lost hope in the world. Andrea wants Beth to have the freedom to make her own choice, while Lori and Maggie try to prevent the suicide from happening. After being given the opportunity by Andrea, Beth attempts to kill herself with a broken shard of glass from the bathroom mirror. She realizes how painful it is and ultimately decides it was a mistake. Lori and Maggie and her father help her after they find her. Beth also finds out about Lori's pregnancy in this episode, and that Maggie had sex with Glenn, something that Beth was afraid for Maggie when she was younger. Judge, Jury, Executioner In the farmhouse, Glenn finds Hershel checking up on Beth. Glenn asks how Beth is feeling and Hershel states that she is doing much better. Better Angels Having made a full recovery, Beth attends Dale's funeral, and later seen moving some of the Atlanta group's things into the house, and later fixing up and barricading the farmhouse for the group to move into. She is with the group when they discover that Randall is missing and retreats to the farmhouse for safety. Beside the Dying Fire Beth is waiting in the farmhouse for Rick and Shane to get back. Once they notice walkers coming toward the house, Beth, Patricia, Lori, and Carol opt to stay in the house for safety. Beth is the first to notice the barn ablaze and alerts the others about it. Lori, knowing they have to leave, flees the house with Beth and the other girls. However, while Beth is running with Patricia, a zombie manages to grab the older woman. Patricia is killed by a group of walkers, all the while holding Beth's hand. Finally realizing Patricia's life is lost, Beth lets go of her hand, and gets into Otis's truck with Lori and T-Dog. Later, the survivors, with the exception of Andrea, regroups on the highway where the Atlanta survivors left supplies for Sophia. Beth is devastated when she discovers Jimmy did not make it off the farm alive. That night, she camps out with the group just off the side of the highway with The Prison in view behind them. Season 3 Beth is confirmed to return in season 3. Killed victims This list shows the victims Beth has killed: *An undetermined number of walkers; potentially none. Relationships Jimmy Jimmy is Beth's high school boyfriend of 3 months. It is not stated whether the couple were in love but it is obvious that they care deeply for one another. Beth is visably devastated when she finds out that Jimmy died by a walker attack. Hershel Greene Hershel was Beth's father and they love each other dearly. After Beth tried to commit suicide, Hershel was by her side watching her and mending her. Shawn Greene She is assumed to have cared for her brother since when he was killed in the barn shootout, she was crying but did not run to her brother's corpse. Shawn was also Beth's only "playmate" when Maggie went to college. Annette Greene Beth seemingly loved her as she immediately hurried to her mothers (seemingly) dead body and started crying. Also she tried to kill herself after her mother was put down and also went into a coma. Maggie Greene Maggie was Beth's half-sister and she loved her dearly. When they were both younger Beth often worried about Maggie when she went to college and did not want Maggie to start dating boys or having sex, one reason why she threw Maggie's birth control pills into their duck pond. Patricia Beth and Patricia had a good friendship. Patricia and Beth were seen talking and seemed quite close working around the farm together. When the farm got attacked, Patricia was holding Beth's hand while running towards the truck. When Patricia got pulled back, getting bitten, Beth was in tears and for a few seconds did not let go of her hand, Lori had to persuade Beth to let go of her. Lori Grimes Lori displays a maternal protectiveness towards Beth and is often seen comforting her. When Beth comes out of her catatonic state she is nursed by Lori, who makes sure she has food and exercise and offers empathy for the loss of Beth's mother (who as a walker was shot outside the barn after attacking Beth). Lori could not support letting Beth commit suicide and argued heatedly with Andrea over this. When the group evacuate the farm after it is overun with walkers, Beth winds up escaping together with Lori and T-Dog. In the Season 3 trailer, a clearly distressed Beth is shown briefly being protectively hugged by Lori. Trivia * Beth does not appear in the comics. She could be the television counterpart of Rachel and/or Susie Greene or possibly Billy Greene. * She seems to be shy, only talking to and hanging out with her own family, but is the first to run towards the walkers after the barn massacre in the episode "Nebraska". * She is the first member of the Greene family to attempt to commit suicide and the second on the show, the first being Andrea. * In "18 Miles Out" Beth reveals that she had been dating Jimmy for 3 months. ** She further implies that she was not happy with the idea of being with him in a long-term relationship. * Beth is now the second youngest of the group, the first being Carl. * Beth seems to be coming a more vocal character of the group, where as she used to be shy and out of the groups discussions, she is now more opened up to the group, but still retains her shyness once in a while. * Beth calls the zombies walkers for the first time in the episode "Beside the Dying Fire". * Beth's actress, Emily Kinney, is from Wayne, Nebraska. * Beth is the fourth person to receive medical care from Hershel Greene. The first being Carl Grimes after he was shot, the second being Daryl Dixon after he was nearly shot in the head by Andrea, and the third being Randall after he he had damaged his leg on a railing pike. * Beth may have attended the nearby high-school (along with Jimmy and possibly Shawn) where Otis was killed. * It was revealed that Beth can sing well in the Season 3 Trailer. * In the Season 3 Trailer, we see Beth wielding a machete as she runs to enter the prison, hinting that she might kill some of the walkers. This is also the first time Beth has been seen with a weapon. * In a deleted scene, it was shown that Beth blamed Lori for Patricia's death. * Beth is always seen wearing a love-shaped necklece. It could be her mother's momento. Greene, Hershel|Greene, Beth Greene, Beth Category:Suicidal Greene, Hershel|Greene, Beth Greene, Beth Category:Suicidal